


Experimental Testing

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is Good and Tony Stark loves him a lot, M/M, Physical Therapy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: It’s not his best day.“Tones, listen,” He starts, as Tony walks in with the latest model of his braces - he’d tested them before, but Tony and his PT were constantly coming up with new test routines. “I really don’t feel like going twenty rounds with the hell machine today.”“New test, sourpatch. It’s on the schedule.” Tony says with a sympathetic smile. Rhodey groans. “C’mon, trust me on this one.”“When has you saying ‘trust me’ ever ended well?”





	Experimental Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamemor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/gifts).



It’s not his best day.

“Tones, listen,” He starts, as Tony walks in with the latest model of his braces - he’d tested them before, but Tony and his PT were constantly coming up with new test routines. “I really don’t feel like going twenty rounds with the hell machine today.”

“New test, sourpatch. It’s on the schedule.” Tony says with a sympathetic smile. Rhodey groans. “C’mon, trust me on this one.”

“When has you saying ‘trust me’ ever ended well?”

“You wound me, Rhodeybear.”

Rhodey counts on his fingers. “Carlson’s lab, the tunnel ‘shortcut’, letting you loose in the dorm kitchen -”

“Hey! The dorm kitchen worked out fine!”

“Nothing burned down that time, but I wouldn’t say those charcoal bricks you tried to pass off as ‘Food’ count as ‘fine’.”

“I am an impeccable cook and I resent this slander.” 

“The inflatable duck…”

“I accept that I may have made some mistakes in my impressionable youth. This is better than those.”

“Yeah? Because you’re such an adult now?”

“Uh-huh.” Tony waves open a door ahead of them and Rhodey rolls into the room. It’s empty, no sign of PT equipment.

Rhodey looks at Tony skeptically. 

“Trust me. C’mon.” Tony says, handing over the braces so Rhodey can strap himself in. “Friday, you wanna start the mix?”

The lights go down in the room and music starts playing over the speakers.

Tony spreads his hands as Rhodey stands up. “How’s this for a test exercise?”

“Hmm,” Rhodey considers mock seriously, trying to hold back a grin as he bounces to the beat of the music, “I think the second servo on the right knee is sticking, have you thought about switching it to a higher carbon composite?”

Tony laughs, and Rhodey can’t hold in his grin any longer. 

“C’mon,” Tony takes Rhodey’s hands, tugging him in for a quick kiss. “Dance with me, you nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> From Kamemor's tumblr prompt: For the prompt meme: 95 (“Dance with me, you nerd.”) for Tony and Rhodey


End file.
